


Welcome Home

by lunarosewood23



Series: No Place Like Home [2]
Category: Final Fantasy XIV
Genre: And she's back home, But can go for any timeline, Emotional reunion, F/M, Raven is my WoL, Set in the LbR verse, Slight Meet the Parents
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-03
Updated: 2020-07-03
Packaged: 2021-03-04 21:08:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,058
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25052920
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lunarosewood23/pseuds/lunarosewood23
Summary: Auriella sees her daughter after seven long years of separation.
Relationships: Haurchefant Greystone/Warrior of Light
Series: No Place Like Home [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1864051
Kudos: 7





	Welcome Home

**Author's Note:**

> Set immediately after "Herald at the Cross Road". I still squee a little when I read this bc it's so soft and sweet and wholesome. X333333

"Ser! Ser Haurchefant has entered the city, escorting a party of six!"

Auriella gasped. Her daughter was home? Along with her friends?

She gives Ser Aymeric a quiet look before she runs out of the office and out of the Congregation. She makes it to the top of the steps leading down into the aetheryte plaza when she sees a speck of purple against the grey and gloom and runs, nearly tripping over her skirts and almost colliding into the knight at the bottom of the steps before stopping to catch her breath.

“Raven?!” She called out, praying her daughter hears her. “RAVEN!!”

The woman with purple hair turns and Auriella feels tears stinging in her eyes as she looks at her daughter, who is almost in tears herself.

“Maman?” She questions softly.

Auriella smiles as she opens her arms. “Hi sweetheart. I...I received your letter.”

Almost immediately she hears a laugh and is wrapped in her daughter’s arms, and Auriella squeezes her tightly to her as she sobs into her shoulder. “Maman I was so scared...maman...”

“Shh sweetheart it’s okay, it’s okay sweetheart I’m here baby.” She soothes as she presses kisses to her daughter’s hair and holds her as tightly as she can without hurting her.

It felt like hours before Raven hesitantly pulled away so she could properly look at her mother. “I’m so sorry maman...I should’ve written more, but I didn’t know how I could reach you when the Archbishop closed the gates.”

Auriella smiled. “It’s alright sweetheart. It’s clear you were rather busy. You’ve grown so much over the years.” She mused as she brushed some of her hair out of her face.

Raven laughed as she looked around and realized that her sisters and friends had already left. “Oh darnit, they left already with the steward.”

“May I walk with you? Do forgive this old lady but I’ve just gotten my daughter back. I want to spend as much time as I can with her.” Auriella asked softly.

Raven smiles as she offers her arm. “Shall we maman?”

“Oh you...” Auriella laughs as the two walk through the city.

"How have the others been? Uncle Thor and the other knights?" Raven asks.

Auriella laughs. "Oh same as usual. Thorfinn has been trying to experiment with some new baking techniques to make bread last longer, but it doesn't hold flavor as well. He just thinks he hasn't gotten the right consistency yet."

"Sounds like him." Raven laughs as she looks over by the Forgotten Knight. "How is Uncle Gibrillont?"

"Well, he's been coming up with several new spice mixes to add to the mead. He's recently been asking after you. Wondering when you're going to come by and get a drink from him." Auriella explained.

Raven grinned. "I always did say I'd get my first taste of alcohol from Uncle Gibrillont...I'll go see him tomorrow. I don't think it wise to keep the Count of House Fortemps waiting..."

"Certainly not sweetheart. Though speaking of House Fortemps, how did you come to be so close to one of their sons?" She asked, and Raven caught the glimpse of mischief in her mother's eyes.

She blushed as they walked along the Jeweled Crozier. "Why do you ask?"

"Oh sweetheart I know about the incident with the Captain. It was mentioned in your letter. Though based on the blush dusting your cheeks he seems to have gotten rather close to you, and you to him." Auriella guessed with a giggle.

Raven sighed as she bit her lip. "Well you see-"

"Raven!"

Both women looked up and Raven recognized Haurchefant, who was waving at them before he ran over to her and kissed her in greeting, a kiss brief and chaste, but made Auriella's eyebrows rise into her hairline. "Thank the Fury I was worried you might've gotten lost my heart. The Pillars are a bit expansive."

Raven was stunned for a second before she smiled and took his hand. "Don't worry about me my love. I can find my way around."

Auriella couldn't help but laugh. "Oh goodness sweetheart you've gone and fallen in love as well?"

At that Haurchefant straightened, he was not paying attention and made such a poor display in front of Raven's mother. "F-forgive me my lady. I-"

"Oh relax you sweet boy. You are the Count's second boy, and a good and honest knight. I have no doubt you'll treat my daughter well." Auriella soothed as she gently pats his cheek.

Haurchefant seemed to relax as Auriella continued. "I merely hope the tumble in falling over you didn't get you hurt in the process." She mused with a giggle and Raven groaned.

"Really maman?"

"Oh sweetheart I have to tease you a little. But do not let me keep you. I have no doubt his father will be cross with you both if you keep him waiting." She laughed.

Haurchefant was quiet before he gives a respectful bow. "Would you like to come in my lady? T'would be rude to usher your daughter in and leave you in the cold..."

Auriella smiled. "You are sweet, but I do not have any sort of dealings with your father. I will be fine. Besides I still need to head home and prepare some of my famous chili for everyone!" She explains with a grin and Raven couldn't help but smile at the thought of her mother's cooking.

"Oh I've missed your cooking maman...Mingxia and Rukia are phenomenal cooks, but nothing compares to what you make." She mused.

Auriella smiled, that made her heart soar. "There will be a nice big bowl waiting for you sweetheart. I'm in the same place, do bring your sisters and your friends." She took another look at Haurchefant and grinned. "Your boyfriend is also welcome if he would like."

A blush dusted his cheeks and he managed a "Y-yes ma'am." as she kissed her daughter's forehead and hugged her one more time. "I love you so much sweetheart. I'm so glad you're finally home..."

Raven smiled as she buried her face in her mother's neck. "I love you too maman. It's so good to be home again..."

They stood there for a moment before Auriella let her go and watched as her daughter wipe her eyes and was lead inside by her beloved.

**Author's Note:**

> Hope everyone enjoys this!!


End file.
